


Deli Roast Beef and Chocolate Cake

by mansikka



Series: The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Eddie and Venom stop for lunch.





	Deli Roast Beef and Chocolate Cake

_What about that place there?_

Eddie looks at the cafe from across the street so Venom knows where he means, noticing belatedly there is a bar directly opposite which looks much more his _thing_. But since this whole experience is supposed to be about trying stuff that's _new_ , Eddie deliberately looks back to the cafe waiting for Venom's response.

Venom takes in the simple sign reading _The Cafe_ , and the two large, square windows to the side of a single glass-paned door, then searches Eddie's mind for an explanation.

 _Told you_ , Eddie says, _new stuff._

Venom shows him a picture of the usual _coffee places_ they go to as they get off the bike. He's grown to like coffee, or rather it's been one of the few things Eddie's never compromised on. He's willingly reduced his alcohol intake and added far more meat to his diet than he's ever had in his life. But he is not giving up his coffee for anyone, not even Venom. So it's a good thing he's come to enjoy the taste.

 _Try_.

Venom looks around the street in interest as they walk after feeding quarters into the parking meter, gently turning Eddie's head when he continuously looks back at the bike. He puts the image of a chivalrous door-opening in Eddie's thoughts as they push the cafe door open, which means Eddie steps into The Cafe with a snort of laughter and smirk on his face that turns several pairs of eyes in their direction. Eddie clears his throat pretending not to notice, making his way across the cafe's floor.

They take a window seat so Eddie can keep an eye on the bike since it's parked a little way down the street. He can feel Venom's agitation the moment they sit down, reaching out to soothe him in his mind.

 _V_ , he says under his breath, _what is it?_

_This Cafe._

This cafe. The first place they've stopped in since breakfast this morning. Eddie thinks they can explore for a few more hours since they've already found their next motel, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't stop to rest. They're supposed to be taking their time over this.

Eddie and Venom left for this road trip only three days ago, and already Eddie doesn't want to imagine going back any time soon. There is something freeing about having no intended direction, and time for him and Venom to be together without anyone or anything else. Venom likes his thoughts, coiling through him and sending _happy_ pulsing through Eddie's veins. Eddie squeezes back when Venom seeps between his fingers, still looking around the cafe before he answers.

_What about this cafe?_

_Is old._

_And that's a problem?_ Eddie asks, already eyeing the counter thinking he could eat one of everything on display. He deliberately focuses his attention on a chocolate cake trying to steer Venom's thoughts, knowing he's got to be just as hungry as he is.

_Is bigger than it looks._

_You mean, like a TARDIS?_

Eddie drops his gaze to the table for the indignant shoot of energy up his spine. Venom is still not over the Doomsday episode of Doctor Who and refuses to believe there is any other Doctor besides David Tennant. It's a sore subject that they have spent many an evening discussing. Eddie sometimes wakes to find Venom rewatching the episode making himself mad, which is his cue to lead him back to bed and distract him with Other Things.

 _It is an end and a beginning,_ Venom says, with an internal smirk for where Eddie's thoughts have taken him. _An entrance and an exit. A thousand possibilities at once._

 _Well, you might be on to something,_ Eddie agrees, _there is a lot of cake over there. And I mean, a lot._

_Eddie…_

Eddie covers his mouth with one hand to disguise his laughter, raising the fingers of the other from his thigh for Venom to coil around in his lap, and gives an affectionate squeeze for his exasperation. Though he can't help look back at the counter when his stomach rumbles in protest at how long it's been since they last ate.

Eddie stands, wincing when his quick movement makes the table squeak and draws the attention of everyone in the cafe to them again. He cuffs the back of his neck pretending to be oblivious, making his way over to the counter still wanting one of everything to eat.

Venom turns Eddie's head to the sandwich menu on the counter, making his finger tap repeatedly over the deli roast beef.

 _Yeah, we'll get that one_ , Eddie says in his head, stepping back to check the counter. _And chocolate cake_. _And I need chips_.

Their waitress, Alyssa, beams at Eddie in welcome, snatching a pad from across the counter and tapping a pen against it. "I would have come to you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's no problem," she says, waving away the awkwardness Eddie feels. "What can I get you?"

Eddie mumbles his order, playing with a stick of sugar on the counter until Alyssa's eyes fall to it and it jerks right out of his hand. He smiles in thanks and gratefully returns to their table clutching a mug of coffee, quickly checking on his bike again before sitting down.

_Is safe, Eddie._

_I know. I'm just checking._

_Nobody will touch our bike._

Eddie snorts with laughter then quickly disguises it by clearing his throat, focusing on his coffee and not on the images Venom is putting in his mind. If anyone so much as looks at that bike outside Venom has _plans_ for them. Of the snack kind. Snacks for Venom.

 _Been a while since we ate_ , Eddie points out, pushing his own thoughts on to Venom of the last _person_ who became their meal. Eddie's long-stopped separating that particular act from himself since he is Venom and Venom is him. But as he thinks on it, Eddie realizes it has to be months since they last ate like _that_.

Venom sends a smile through his bloodstream, filling Eddie's mind with more _happy_ , and _contentment_ , and most of all, _love_. He has no need for such _meat_ when he can feast on those things instead. Which Eddie gives him freely with all that he is.

 _I love you too, V_ , Eddie thinks back at him, smiling for the way he settles beneath his skin. _But I still wanna eat that sandwich._

 _And cake_ , Venom agrees, nudging Eddie as Alyssa approaches with a tray.

As they eat, they talk about their road trip so far and the memories they've already made. Their first stop was Reno, where they spent a few hours wandering around the city looking at street art then booked into a motel for an _early night_.

Their second stop was in Utah, and while Eddie's never been much of a hiker, with Venom's strength he climbed peaks and looked out over views that he's never even dreamed he'd get to see. Though there is something even more special about curling up with Venom in the evening of a new motel, going over the day they've shared. He pictures doing that every night of their road trip and is both excited for it and humbled for the simple life they share. As simple as life _can_ be for them.

They're stopping here in Denver tonight, in a motel three blocks away from the cafe. Eddie is looking forward to it already, the thought of closing the doors and being with Venom away from prying eyes. Venom gives him an affectionate squeeze around his middle beneath his shirt for where his thoughts are headed. Eddie sends back other thoughts that lead to an adjustment of jeans and rush of heat up the back of his neck.

 _Eat,_ Venom tells him with promises of _later_ , turning their shared thoughts to other things.

 _What do you think, V? Keep heading east tomorrow?_ Eddie asks when they've finished their food and are on their second cup of coffee. _We could take the I-70 to Kansas City. Stop there for the night_.

 _East_ , Venom agrees sending Eddie flashes of the things he is insistent they see on this trip, however long it takes them. The Niagara Falls is one, and Eddie still finds it hilarious every time Venom fantasizes about leaping up the Empire State Building. At this point, he isn't even sure Venom won't try it, but then it isn't as though they haven't climbed every tall building back in San Francisco together.

 _So, V. This cafe. What's up with it?_ Eddie asks when he's drained their cup and they're taking some time to just sit for a while.

_Not up. Not down. Not anywhere. And also everywhere._

_Are you seriously talking in riddles?_ Eddie says, sending Venom an image of The Joker and already knowing what movies he'll want to watch tonight.

_Is not riddles. Just is._

_Oh. That's helpful._

_This place is beyond your simple human understanding._

_Oh,_ Eddie says, laughing—louder than he means to— _well that's just charming. Thanks, V._

 _There is more to this universe than your world can understand,_ Venom adds, though with that internal teasing smile that is part mocking, part adoring, and part just Venom being a little shit trying to wind him up.

 _V,_ Eddie says, squeezing the tendrils spooled around his fingers. _I found the love of my life in a symbiote that burrowed into my chest. I can do weird. C'mon. Do your worst._

Venom preens at the _love of my life_.

_As you wish._

Eddie keeps still as Venom fills his mind with histories and visions of dimensions, space, and things beyond the universe that, honestly, since Eddie's grown used to Venom remembering Klyntar, are not all that shocking. Though Eddie is intrigued by the thought of this cafe being a point in multiple dimensions, and amused for picturing people from all over the many universes stopping for coffee and cake.

 _It doesn't look anything special,_ Eddie says, whispering even though they're still speaking in their minds.

_Is special. Is discreet. Everybody is welcome._

_Not saying I don't like it. I do. It's just… something this intergalactic is here in this… nondescript cafe? I thought there'd be something, I don't know. Grander, or something._

Venom gives a shudder that Eddie knows is disapproval and pats the back of his neck for it. He isn't sure what he disapproves of, but there are often things about the wider universe beyond his grasp that they avoid talking about, for it putting Venom in a _mood_. It must be that pesky, small human brain of his.

 _You feel like a walk before we go back to the motel, V? It's pretty early_ , Eddie says as he peers out the window, thinking it can't be much later than dusk. He's no longer interested in multidimensional cafes and the workings of the universes. He wants to get back to their _vacation_ , and his and Venom's time alone.

 _Yes_ , Venom says, guiding Eddie to his feet. They step back out on to the sidewalk with Venom spooling a discreet tendril to hold his hand, continuing to tease Eddie about the safety of their bike.


End file.
